


New Neighbors

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Series: Vignettes of two idiots [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dib being Dib, Dumbass idiot children, Gen, Miyuki and Lard Nar are married, Miyuki and Professor Membrane are best friends, Red and Zim are siblings, Zim and Tenn are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: A new family moves into the abandoned house across the street from the Membranes.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Lard Nar/Almighty Tallest Miyuki
Series: Vignettes of two idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Yay this it’s finished!!!! This has been sitting in my wips for a while and I’m finally happy with it to post!!!! 
> 
> Couldn’t figure out how to end it so not super happy with that but please enjoy!!!

Dib walked down the street towards his house dragging his backpack behind him. The twelve year old glowered at the concrete sidewalk as he went tuning out the sounds of his sister’s game slave. As the pair turned down their street Dib finally looked up and stopped dead causing his sister to walk into him. 

“Hey why did you stop?!” She growled having almost dropped her game. 

“Someone is finally moving into the old Jenkins place.” He replied watching several white moving vans unload things into the house across the street. 

“Oh yeah dad said something about a colleague or something buying that dump.” Gaz huffed, shoving her brother out of the way so she could go home. Dib stood staring on the sidewalk for a little longer hoping to catch a glimpse of his new neighbors. At first he didn’t see anyone except for the movers and turned to go inside himself when a sleek black car pulled up next to the vans. 

The first to get out was the driver who was an impossibly tall woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her long silver hair pulled back in a tight braid. The man who got out of the passenger seat was shorter than the woman and had greying black hair and was wearing dark blue scrubs. The two adults moved into the yard to speak with the movers as the back doors of the car flew open and three kids stumbled out. 

Dib would have stood there longer if Gaz hadn’t screamed his name to get his ass inside the house. Sighing Dib turned to go inside but not before catching the eye of one of the kids. 

They looked to be his age with wild black hair and dressed in an oversized pink hoodie and black skinny jeans with boots that went up to their knees, but what really caught Dib’s attention was that their eyes seemed to be a bright magenta color that could clearly be distinguished from across the street.

The kid, who had had a bored expression on their face, gave Dib a creepy smile with way too many teeth causing the paranormal investigator to scamper quickly into his own home and slam the door behind him. 

~~~

Dib had barely slept the night before as he dragged himself to his desk at school the next day. His mind kept replaying the image of glowing eyes and creepy smiles. He had just taken his seat and pulled out his rushed homework when Miss Bitters glided in followed by two kids. 

“Today children we have two new worthless additions to our class. Please acknowledge Tenn and her brother Zim.” Miss Bitters announced. Dib looked up and froze when his gaze met the weird magenta stare from last night. Now seeing the owner up close Dib noticed Zim had exchanged his oversized hoodie for a pink skater dress and a black sweater that went down to his knees that was clearly owned by someone a lot taller.

Dib didn’t really pay attention to the sister other than to note she shared her brother’s dark hair and glowing magenta eyes. Maybe it was the not sleeping the night before or how their eyes glowed a weird hypnotic pink but Dib was convinced the new students weren’t human. 

“Is anyone else weirded out by the fact that they’re eyes are glowing?!” He yelled pointing at the pair causing the entire class to turn and stare at him and the new girl to hide behind her brother. Zim reached behind himself to take his sister’s hand looking like he was about to say something when the rest of the class decided to speak up in their defense. 

“What the heck Dib that was mean!” Zita yelled

“You said the same thing about Old Kid!” Another added as the collective voices of his classmates escalated. 

“Enough!” Miss Bitters yelled “Zim and Tenn find a place to sit while the rest of you shut up and get ready to turn in your homework.” 

Dib watched as Zim took the empty desk at the front by the door while his sister found a desk near the back. The rest of the day passed in a blur while Dib surveyed Zim and his sister. At lunch they sat at a table with Keef and a kid named Skoodge before Zim got into a fight with a girl named Tak. Back in the classroom Dib watched Zim take notes and answer Miss Bitters’ questions. 

By the end of the day Dib had learned nothing about the new kids and it pissed him off. As he waited for his own sister Dib watched Zim and Tenn wait on the sidewalk for a bit before a red convertible pulled up to the curb. The driver had shaggy silver hair with the tips dyed a bright red color that matched his glowing red eyes. 

Gaz exited the school at the same time Zim and Tenn got into the car. 

“Your car smells like ass.” He heard Zim complain 

“Why do you think I have the top down?” The driver huffed as they took off down the road.

~~~

The walk home was uneventful as Dib was lost inside his own head while his sister was lost inside her game. Hearing voices up ahead Dib looked up to see the last of the moving vans leave the old Jenkins place giving him a better look at the house. Last time he had paid attention the large Dutch Colonial home had been an off putting gray color but for some reason the new family had decided to paint it a pale green. 

Dib was busy staring at the weird looking gnomes in the yard that he had forgotten about Gaz till she crashed into him again. 

“I swear I’m going to murder you someday if you keep doing that.” She growled 

“You’ve been threatening to murder me for years and I’m still here so shut up.” He huffed before noticing their dad’s car in the driveway 

“Dad’s home!” He yelled forgetting about the weird house and running for the front door with Gaz. Professor Membrane was in the kitchen with Foodio discussing what was for dinner while his partner Brandon was setting the table. 

“Dad you’re home!” Both kids yelled running up and hugging their father.

“Children! I’ve invited the new neighbors over for dinner tonight.” He told them with a smile in his voice. 

“And Brandon?” Gaz asked looking over at the dark headed man setting their table. 

“He’s my partner and offered to help.” Membrane replied. Dib was about to say something but that was when the doorbell rang. The professor eagerly stood up and went to the door pulling it open to reveal the tall woman from across the street. Her pale silver hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing a light blue pantsuit a couple shades darker than her eyes. 

The woman lit up when she saw Membrane before he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Yuki!” He laughed giving the woman in his arms a small spin.

“Memmy!” She squealed as the door opened wider allowing a smiling man, the teenager from the convertible, and the new kids from school access to the house. After a few more minutes of whatever the other two adults were doing Membrane set the woman back down and turned to his children. 

“Children these are my dear friends and colleagues Doctors Lard Nar and Miyuki Vortian and their children.” He told them as he introduced the woman and the man that was apparently her husband. While Miyuki looked like she was his father’s height even without her heels Dib noticed her husband looked to be about 5’9” with warm green eyes and an easy smile. 

Zim and his sister Tenn followed their father in and Dib noticed that Zim had left his sweater at home. Weirdly enough Zim was wearing some kind of weird silver backpack with glowing magenta spots that matched his eyes. As Tenn and the tall teen from earlier walked past him he noticed Zim’s siblings had them too. While Tenn’s matched Zim’s, the teen’s was grey with solid black spots. 

The Vortian siblings stayed close as they looked over the Membranes before all the kids followed the adults into the dining room. Through the course of the dinner Dib learned that Lard Nar was a highly respected surgeon while Miyuki was actually his dad's business rival who owned Irken Enterprises. 

"So if you're business rivals why are we here?" Red, Zim’s older brother, asked jabbing a spoon in his mashed potatoes looking bored. 

"Oh just that's only on paper and the news." Miyuki shrugged as the Professor laughed.

"We've been friends far longer than our labs have been around dear boy! Besides what's a little rivalry between old friends." He smiled before telling Dib to stop shoving a camera in Zim’s face. 

After dinner the adults stayed in the dining room while the five kids spread out in the living room. Red draped himself across an armchair not looking up from his phone, Gaz claimed the couch as she started one of her games on the tv with Tenn watching next to her, leaving Dib free to plop down next to Zim on the loveseat to continue his observations. Dib stared at Zim while the other did his best to ignore him. 

The investigator noticed that up close the other boy seemed to be wearing make-up but Dib could see the faint lines of pale scars where the product had worn off. Another observation he noted was Zim had what looked to be some kind of weird pink thing behind his ear. 

"What planet are you from alien scum and why are you here?" Dib interrogated glaring at Zim who was tapping away at some weird tablet. 

"This one sadly," he started not looking up "As for what I'm doing here I was told that I had to be here or mom wouldn't let me have access to the labs Dib-stink." Zim finished with a sigh giving Dib a bored expression when he finally looked up from the tablet. 

Dib was about to respond when what sounded like lasers firing and a high pitched squeal came from outside. Rushing to the front lawn everyone watched as someone tried walking up to the Vortian's front door only for the weird garden gnomes to attack them with lasers and brute force. In an instant Red was racing across the street screaming Purple while the adults went back inside once it was clear nobody was dying. 

"Huh so that's why his car smelled like ass." Tenn commented as she watched her brother escort the stranger into their house. Dib noticed Zim slipping his tablet into the weird thing on his back.

"What did you do?" He asked

"Nothing you can prove but it's nice to know the security system is operational." Zim hummed. The rest of the night was a blur till finally the Vortians went back home. Dib watched from his bedroom window as Zim was tackled by what looked like a neon green robot dog and a small floating moose. As Dib watched Zim caught him looking and sent him another one of those grins showing off his teeth. Dib snapped a quick photo before Zim disappeared into his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments give me life and kudos are very much appreciated! Any questions or just want to yell at me I’m Phloxfox87 on Tumblr.


End file.
